Training
by albinotanuki
Summary: Kayley and Garrett are given training by Sir Kay, but will Kayley be able to handle Sir Kay's rough style and prove herself worthy enough to be at the Round Table?
1. Chapter 1

Kayley couldn't believe it. Being knighted along with her partner, Garrett, felt like a dream come true.

King Arthur lead Kayley and Garrett to the garrison.

"This is where you two will be training."

King Arthur went over to to one of the knights who was polishing his sword. He was a stalky redhead with a bulbous nose and a broad chin.

"Wart? Haven't seen you in the garrison in quite some time. Still making laws and signing parchments?"

"Please don't call me 'Wart'." said King Arthur before turning to Kayley and Garrett, "This is Sir Kay; my foster brother and first knight of the round table." he the turned to Sir Kay, "Sir Kay, I want you to train Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley."

"What? There's no way I'm training a little girl and a blind man; dogs are much easier to train."

"Sir Kay, I wouldn't have knighted them if I didn't have any confidence in them." said King Arthur.

"You never had the best judgement, Wart." said Sir Kay, "Like when you had that little relationship with that squirrel."

"That was only one time and I never had any feelings for her; she was coming on to me."

Both Kayley and Garrett's faces contorted in confusion.

"Fine. I'll train them." said Sir Kay.

The knight retrieved two swords for Kayley and Garrett.

"Here are your swords. Careful; you might poke out an eye, or cut one of your lovely locks."

"Right." said Sir Kay, "The first move you'll be learning is the Oberhau or Upper Strike. You'll want your left foot forward, right foot back, your weight evenly distributed, and your hips face towards your opponent. You should hold your sword at shoulder level. Now when your opponent attacks, you bring your sword forward, step forward with your right foot, and strike. Now, I need someone to demonstrate what we've just learnt. Sir Garrett, since I've heard you've trained under Sir Lionel, I want you to show us what you can do."

Kayley was about to lead Garrett over.

"Don't bother." said Sir Kay, "I want to see what he does by himself."

"It's alright, Kayley." said Garrett.

Garrett stepped forward, drew his sword, and took his stance. Sir Kay stood in front of Garrett with his sword. Garrett made his move, blocking Sir Kay's first and swinging the sword towards him, nearly missing his head.

"Hmm. Not bad for a blind man." said Sir Kay, "Now I want to see how Sir Lionel's daughter fairs."

Kayley smirked. She stepped forward with her sword at her shoulder and her left foot in front of her right. She went for Sir Kay, who then blocked Kayley's sword and kicked her down to the floor.

"Pathetic. Even as a girl, I would've expected better."

Kayley was furious and was about to pick up her sword until she felt a sharp pain in her arm and cringed. Garrett ran over to Kayley's side.

"Come on Kayley, let's get you to the infirmary."

"Needing a blind man to rescue you? That's says a lot." Sir Kay joked.

Kayley was furious as Garrett pulled her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett took Kayley over to the infirmary. He sat her down and got out some first aid supplies.

"Give me the arm that hurts."

Kayley lent Garrett her arm. He pulled back, revealing a gash on her arm. He placed a cloth with some ointment onto her cut, which stung.

"Sorry it's not any of the magic herbs from the Forbidden Forest." said Garrett, "I just hope it doesn't form a scar."

"If it does, I can just say I got it in battle." said Kayley, "I guess I shouldn't be too mad; you've had more experience at fighting than I have."

"About that, I'm starting to think being a knight may be a little dangerous for you." said Garrett.

"What?" said Kayley, "Are you saying I can't fight?"

"No." said Garrett, "I just think it might be a little rough for you. Sir Kay may be a bit boorish, but he's had a lot of experience in battle and I worry that worse could happen to you."

"Oh sure. I'm just a damsel in distress then? Listen, if we hadn't returned Excalibur to King Arthur and defeated Ruber together, we wouldn't have been made knights in the first place. I'm telling you, I'm not letting that Sir Kay get to me."

"Kayley, I know how much you want to be a knight, but Sir Kay may be trying to make an example out of you that women can't fight and I worry he might push you too hard."

"I don't care what Sir Kay thinks or does; I'm not letting my dream of being a knight go that easy."

Kayley then placed her good hand on Garrett's hand.

"I supported you when you needed it. Can't you support me?"

Garrett sighed.

"Alright. I'll support you. Just try to be careful."

"Thank you, Garrett."

Kayley placed a kiss on Garrett's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kayley and Garrett retuned to the garrison for more training. This time, Sir Kay was introducing them to a new weapon.

"This is the flail. Often mistaken for the mace. Like the Oberhau, you take your stance with your left foot forward and right foot back. When you move forward, you swing your weapon until the ball at the end hits your target."

Sir Kay swung the flail until the ball hit the attack dummy.

"Alright, now I want to see what the blind man can do."

Garrett stepped forward and took the flail. He built up momentum, slowly swinging it, until the ball hit its target.

"Impressive." said Sir Kay, "Alright, Sir Lionel's daughter, you're up."

Kayley stepped forward and took up the weapon. She tried to swing, but she couldn't get the ball to go forward. She swung again, only she threw it a few centimeters away from her.

"Come on! You throw like a girl!" said Sir Kay.

"Kayley, try building up momentum before swinging." said Garrett.

Kayley took Garrett's advice, slowly building up momentum and swung, but as she swung, she accidentally let go of the handle and the ball flew over to Sir Kay, hitting him in the face. He fell to the ground, cursing up a storm.

"Oh my God!" said Kayley, "Are you alright? I am SO sorry."

"Don't apologize!" said Sir Kay.

Sir Kay got up and stormed off.

"I think you might've hurt his pride." said Garrett.

"Yeah." said Kayley, trying to hold back a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Kay had his jaw bandaged and swollen when he had returned to teach Kayley and Garrett. Rumor had it he lost a few teeth from the impact of the flail. He was lucky; he could've lost his entire jaw. It was hard to understand much of what he was saying, but luckily Garrett had a good ear and translated most of what Sir Kay was saying.

Sir Kay took Kayley and Garrett outside for a lesson in falconry. Unsurprisingly, given Garrett's ten year experience with Ayden, he excelled.

Now it was Kayley's turn. She was a bit hesitant holding the bird on her arm. She slowly took off the hood on the falcon's head and it tried to fly off. Kayley tried to grab onto the falcon's creance, but she couldn't catch it on time and the falcon flew over to Sir Kay and attacked him. In a panic, Kayley got out the whistle to try to command it to fly back to her, but it only scratched and pecked even more at Sir Kay. Sir Kay started to scream incoherently.

"What did he say?" asked Kayley.

"I think he wants you to stop!" said Garrett.

Kayley stopped blowing on the whistle and once the falcon stopped. Sir kay got up with scrapes and bruises all over his face and body. He started yelling at Kayley with barely a word that was understood and he stormed off.

"I'd translate what he just said, but I don't want to upset you." said Garrett to Kayley.

"It's okay. I think I got what he said." sighed Kayley.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Kay's swollen jaw started to subside and his speech started to become more coherent. Now he was ready to give Kayley and Garrett a new lesson.

"Alright, now we'll be learning about chivalry. Mostly on how to conduct yourself around noblewomen. Lady Prudence will help demonstrate."

Lady Prudence was a strong, portly woman. If she were a knight, she could easily handle herself on her own.

Sir Kay bowed to Lady Prudence.

"Tis a pleasure to be assisting you, old dame."

"Did you just call me an old dame?!" said Lady Prudence.

"No, I meant Grande Dame!"

Lady Prudence punched Sir Kay in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Maybe I should have a go." said Kayley.

Kayley walked up to Lady Prudence and bowed to her.

"Tis an honor to be at your service, Milady."

Kayley took Lady Prudence's hand and kissed it. Lady Prudence was quite flattered.

Sir Kay watched, stunned.

"I don't believe it." said Sir Kay.

"Well, I guess it takes a woman to know how to treat a woman." said Garrett.


	6. Chapter 6

The next session in training was in horseback riding. Kayley had plenty of experience with riding horses back on her family's farm, but this was the first time she had to ride with armor on. Kayley looked over at Garrett with a bit of concern.

"Garrett, have you ever ridden a horse by yourself before?"

"Yes. Ten years ago." said Garrett.

"Before you lost your sight?" asked Kayley.

"Yes."

"It seems a little dangerous, don't you think? I mean, fighting on foot is one thing, but fighting on horseback?"

"I'll be careful."

"Says the blind man who couldn't help but drive a flaming cart around the grounds of Camelot."

At that moment, Sir Kay burst in.

"Alright you two, lets get going."

Kayley helped lead Garrett outside. Sir Kay came over with a tall, robust horse by his side.

"This is Goliath. You two will be riding him."

Looking at the horse, Kayley started to get nervous.

"Little Girl, you go first."

Kayley went up to Goliath. At first she had a bit of trouble getting up on the tall horse, but she managed to get herself on the saddle.

"Here's your lance." said Sir Kay, handing it to her.

Kayley picked it up. It was quite heavy for her and she struggled to pick it up.

"What's the matter? Too heavy for your female strength?"

"She's trying her best!" said Garrett.

Kayley picked up the heavy lance with all her strength. She readied her horse, kicking the sides, getting it to slowly trot before getting it to run towards the target and hitting it with her lance.

Sir Kay looked on with shock.

Kayley rode back to Sir Kay and got off her horse.

"I had a bit of practice on the farm." she said.

"Hmph. Beginner's luck." said Sir Kay, "Alright, lets see what the Blind Man can do."

Garrett stepped forward. He felt his way over to the horse, got his foot in the stirrup, and hoisted himself up on the saddle.

"Here's your lance." said Sir Kay, "I'd say don't poke an eye out, but it seems you've already had two."

Garrett shrugged the joke off as he reached out, grabbing the lance. Garrett lightly kicked the sides of the horse. The horse staggered a bit as Garrett tried to get it in control.

"Hey blind man, the target's THAT way!" said Sir Kay.

Garrett tried to march his horse forward, but the horse continued to stagger. Suddenly the horse reared and Garrett fell into the mud.

Sir Kay started to laugh, which upset Kayley. Kayley then marched up to Sir Kay.

"Hey, leave Garrett alone!" she said, "I can tolerate you berating me, but you do NOT make fun of Garrett!"

"Kayley, you don't need to fight my battles for me." said Garrett as he got up from the mud.

"No!" said Kayley, "I don't care how much experience he's had at being a knight; a knight shouldn't try to put down another."

Kayley then started storming off in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayley decided she needed someone to talk to. She went to see her friends, Devon and Cornwall. Devon had put on a spot of tea and poured a drink for Kayley as she told the two what had happened.

"You know, I wouldn't be as upset as I am if Sir Kay didn't start berating Garrett as well."

"Oh I DO hate a bully." said Devon.

"Do we always have to have tea whenever a guest comes over?" asked Cornwall.

"You know, I got chamomile for a reason." said Devon before looking over at an empty container on the table, "Cornwall, did you eat all the clotted cream?"

Cornwall belched.

"Maybe."

"That was for scones, Cornie!"

"Well if you didn't want anyone to eat it, maybe you shouldn't have bought it!"

As the two heads bickered, Kayley heard someone come in.

"Kayley?"

"Garrett!"

Kayley got up, went open to Garrett, and hugged him.

"Kayley," said Garrett, "I know you were upset earlier. I just wanted to ask if you would like me to teach you some things about fighting?"

Kayley's eyes widened.

"Really? You'd do that?" she asked.

"If you don't mind." said Garrett.

"Of course I don't mind. And maybe I can teach you a thing about horseback riding." said Kayley.

"I'd like that." said Garrett.

"Oh, I do love a happy ending." said Devon.

Cornwall on the other hand couldn't help but gag.


End file.
